


Amazing

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [16]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, kai is to hot sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You couldn't resist Kim Jongin, and he couldn't resist you.





	Amazing

Jongin grunted as he drilled into your at a quick pace, his damp forehead grazing your bare back, his breath ghosting down and causing you to shiver. “I am gonna cum, fuck.” 

Moaning in response you feel your climax quickly approaching as he continued to mutter obscenities, gripping onto your hair for support as his high came crashing down, the pain mixed with is obscenities causing you to follow him into pure bliss. 

His grip on your hair loosened as he bit into your shoulder, causing a whine to fall from your lips at sensitivity. “Sex with you is so amazing, always.” he groans as he moves away, his hand running through his damp locks as he watches your turn to face him, leaning against the door you had just been pressed into moments before. 

“Shit everyone in the dorm probably heard us, but thanks.” you gave a small breathless chuckle as he smirked. 

“Good, they should know how good I fucked you,” he says as he slowly begins to put his clothes back on.

“Jesus Jongin, cocky much?” you laugh as your eyes ran over his toned chest, admiring his ungodly fantastic body. 

“Well it's the truth,” he shrugs as he tilts his head to the side, watching as you openly check him out. “I mean look at you, still wanting more.”

“Please,” you huff as you finally manage to tear your eyes away from the man in front of you, glancing around for your clothes. “As if,” you fib as you begin to reach for your dress that was discarded nearby. 

Jongin stocked closer, grabbing your wrists and pinning you back into the door, “Really?” he mumbled, his hand slowly sliding down your body and back down to your folds. “If thats so why are you so wet for me again already, even after i fucked you so good?”

Your head fell back into the door as you felt his fingers roaming over you still sensitive area, the sensation causing you to let out a small whine. “Jongin,” you whisper needily.

“That's what I thought, fuck you are such a perfect fuck,” he groans as lets his finger slide inside of you, as you fumble to undo the already tight jeans that he had just put back on.

“Round two?” you manage to choke out in between moans.

“Fuck yeah.” he groans as he kisses your lips eagerly.


End file.
